1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for launching missiles and more particularly to airborne methods and apparatus for launching missiles.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Surface-based ballistic missile defense concepts for boost or ascent phase intercepts have limitations that severely limit operational utility and impact total system cost. Operational limitations stem from transportation difficulties and politically-derived basing constraints. These in part stem from surface-launched missile design imperatives that force designs to be very large. Methods for employing smaller missiles require numerous launch platforms to meet military requirements and thus have high system deployment and operational costs. Air launch could reduce some of these inhibitors, but conventional air launch modes preclude full exploitation of the potential advantages of air basing. Observation of the inherent difficulties of alternative surface, subsurface, space and air launch modes led to the inventor's consideration of the known benefits of vertical launch as employed in naval ships. Several difficulties for air-based vertical launch that precluded serious consideration in the past are solved by this invention. Given a means to solve air-based vertical launch egress problems, expected benefits appeared achievable and unexpected benefits emerged.